daily life at lady el academy
by Recklessderp
Summary: what if the el search party took on school
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys first story so pls don't judge me but the classes for each character is listed below and don't worry they will progress within time:) just keep in mind this is just for the looks

I want to avoid ages for now until later because they all share the same classes and it would be a bit complicated to give them ages with the grade they are in (there all freshmen BTW)

Elsword- sword Knight

Aisha-high magician

Rena-combat ranger

Raven-over taker(without arm)

Eve-code exotic

Chung- iron paladin(will change later this is just for story reason)

Ara-hsien

Elesis- grand master

Add-Psychic chaser

Lu/ceil-noblesse

Sorry rose fans I don't know too much about her personality so going to keep her out of this

You guys know how it is I do not own any characters all rights belong to kog have a nice day

First day

Elsword house

"Ahhhh" elsword yelled awakening from his sleep only to find his face covers in water to an angry elesis standing before him before realizing she had an empty cup of water in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing still in bed at this time we're going to be late"said elesis before giving him a small karate chop on the young boys head

"Ugh what do you mean it's 6:30 in the morning on a Monday what on Earth could we possible be late for" remarked elsword with a a bit of confusion sarcasm in his voice

"How about this I'll give you a few seconds to process this I'll give you a hint it comes after summer and we have to go to it once every year"

As elsword was coming to a conclusion that his sister was insane it didn't take very long for him to realize that it was that time of year he hated most, school.

A bit puzzled elsword froze in place before he began to rush to get His clothes on before rushing out of his room door leaving elesis behind while falling down the stairs in the process.

At the sight of her little brother struggling to break time elesis took a deep breath and grabbed her school uniform from her room and began to slowly put it on after all it wasn't like she liked going to school in the first place the only reason she really went for was for her friends otherwise she'd just go In get what was needed done and she would be on her way.

"O yeah I forgot to tell you little brother I set your alarm an hour early so we wouldn't be late I had a feeling you would do something like this"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFOR I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS" an angry elsword replied

"i wanted to see how this would play threw" she claimed before shrugging him off to go prepare the breakfast and meal for the day.

"Anyways are you not happy you get to see your friend Rena and raven again? O and what about that cute girl you always argue with" elesis asked

"Meh, I mean Rena is very nice and all but she can get pretty scary from time to time and ever since raven lost his sister he's gotten a little quite" elsword replied

"And the gir?l"

"... O you mean her!=.= I don't see how you can find her cute all she does is nag and yell at me all day it's like having a pet chihuahua or something along that"

"That's a bit cruel don't you think, just try not to cause too much trouble in high school or you just may get yourself hurt after all you still have a lot more training before you can top your big sis." elesis said as she gave a smirk.

"Yeah yeah" elsword replied.

Aisha's POV

Ugh it still hot outside why does school have to start on such a hot day I thought to myself before seeing raven and Rena In the distance walking together.

Hmm why not give them a quick jump scare before the year starts.

I ran to a nearby bush along their path hoping they didn't see me but to be honest it seemed like a good idea at first until I realized how hot I was before I jumped out the bush gasping for air.

It wasn't to long before I felt a very masculine hand grab the back of my school shirt to lift me up from the bush

"Aisha…. What are you doing" a familiar voice asked

"Uh just you know chilling in a bush… nice day right"

With a stern look on his face raven helped me out of the bush and helped wipe all the dirt and and leaves off me.

"You know you should be careful while doing these types of things you never know what could go wrong, secondly if you wanted to scare someone you're going at it all wrong first of…"

Why do even try, when he gets like this he keeps going on and on about the subject even though he may appear a bit scary at first he really is a nice guy unlike some people.

At the thought of that our little group reached the front gate to find a certain someone and his sister going about something that probably happened early this morning Best not to get invol…

"Hey Aisha quick question do you think waking someone up with a cup of water is a good idea cause a certain someone decided that it was a good idea" asked a certain redhead

"Hmm to be honest we both know that a truck wouldn't be able to wake your sorry butt up so IMA go with yes."

"You see this is what I mean elsword you need to stop staying up all night playing those games on your computer" an angry elesis claimed

"Thanks for the help you walking grape"

At the thought of grape a nerve struck and before we knew it we went into another one of our pointless arguments

 **3rd person in front of school**

As Rena and raven were left with sweat drops as they watches the two bicker it wasn't long before the school bell went of.

"O would you look at the time looks like we should get going isn't that right raven." Rena said trying to get out of her situation

"Yeah I guess so but I would like to make a comment on the cup and water situation"

"We're going now raven" Rena growled while struggling to push raven along

Gosh you're just like eve when it comes to things like this

And then there were 3

"So are you two still going to sit here like kids and argue all day or are we going to get thru the day nice and easy" said elesis towering above the two.

"nice and easy" Aisha and elsword replied

 **Raven's POV**

Well turns out the most of our group is In the same class I realized before sitting down but someone's missing. O that's right eve but to be honest I could care less. As class was about to take session elsword decided to take the set in front of me. This can't be good I thought to myself.

"So what do you want els"

"...what I can't sit down with my old pal raven and… who am I kidding I forgot my notebook and pencils at home think you can lend a hand?" Elsword asked

As I let out a deep breath I reached into my bag and took out a notebook and a single pencil "you owe me by the way"

"No problem raven I got your back when you needed it"

All I did was give a small nod as a way to show him it was no problem as he replied with a somewhat creepy smile.

As elsword turned around to face forward the teacher came in as the belling rang I didn't realize who the teacher was due to my desk being at the very end of the room by the window.

Isn't that glave I said under my voice

Well I guess this makes for an easy year after all glave was always a very calm teacher but from time to time he does pull a few odd moves here I'm there but aside from that I didn't mind it.

"OK nice to see you class along with a few familiar faces"glaves chuckled

"Today will be a nice and easy day just a few notes here and there and some introduction will take place but first things first we have special person here on the first day, miss seiker please come in"

"Nice to meet you all I hope we can get along" she said I'm a strange voice both female and male students stared in amazement because of how cute she appeared but only I could see threw it.

"Miss seiker please sit by our spiky haired friend raven"

Just the thought of glave calling me a spiky haired man ticked me off a little and I could remotely call him a friend.

"Well lucky you raven you get to sit next to the cute chick" elsword said with a bit of a jealous look in his eyes

"Don't push it buddy" I said while preparing a fist. I knew it was a bit harsh but ever since that certain incident I've been a little off recently

"Um nice to meet you I'm ching" the female student said with a smile on her face.

"raven. Nice to meet you I suppose"I replied

As she began to sit down and a just her skirt she opened her mouth to make some small chat but a cut her off before she could let out a word.

"so..care to tell me why you're dressed like a girl!must be very humiliating to come to school like that and to be honest I'm surprised the whole class is buying it."

"Um I don't know what you mean-"

"You don't need to lie to me and before you ask the reason I know is because of the tone of your voice your masculine but female look and on top of that this isn't the second time I've seen this"

"Uh can I talk to you outside real quick" shortly after the cross dressing boy dragged me out of class for his own personal reasons.

"Way to go raven" elsword shouted

"Shut up elsword" I immediately said quite a bit annoyed

Hall ways 8:30 3rd person

"OK this may seem a bit odd but I'm being stalked by a crazy stalker out for my family's money and he currently has no idea I'm going to this school so mind keeping it down a bit"

"Man this is one hell of a day" raven mumbled to himself "OK this is a little pathetic but I just might be able to help you out taking out bad guys is one of my specialties, why you ask because I just find it to be fun"

" if you want to know my name is chung but please I don't want to get you involved in this this is something I have to do alone to protect the ones I love"

Before Chung could finish raven cut him off with a look of pity

"Let's be honest first off all you didn't was change one letter in your name and secondly what do you think would happen if the whole class found out if you were a boy, I just feel that you didn't think this threw and lastly what are you some anime character or something"

As Chung sat in silence from the oncoming truth he began to question his options get help from a stranger or fail miserably as Chung made his decision without a doubt he would allow raven to help him.

"Alright I'll allow you to help me but there must be something you want is it money or something"

"Nah it's just like I said I do it for the fun of it that and I have to make

Up for a few things" raven said as he based at the ground for a bit

Anyways let's get back inside I'll inform you about what the plan is"

OK that's it for my first chapter hope you all like it so far


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys got another story for you all been working all night befor i leave so hope you all enjoy

 **Day 1 10:00 class dismissed**

 **Raven's POV**

"To be honest i'm quite surprised that that no one noticed you are a guy, kind of makes me think what's going on threw the classes head.' i commented to the pikachu haired male

'Anyways what do u plan to do for the next period i really must know"

"Wait, what do you mean" chung said confused for some reason

Huff*" what i mean is how are you going to get threw gym without anyone noticing that you're a boy"

chung still stared at me confused before he realized what he had to do to avoid anyone finding out he was a boy, it wasn't long before he turned a bright red color,

I closed my eyes and asked him "So answer me. How do you plan to get through the girls locker room without anyone seeing your, well you know?"

Chung bit his lips at the thought of it which made me think he didn't think this whole day through.

'Ah ha i can just go to the locker room early so no one notices me"

It was as if a light bulb had just flickered on in his head

"Hey raven do you mind just keeping watch for me and making sure no one comes into the locker"

This guys is pathetic i thought to myself but i can use this against him someday so i agreed to the act

 **Outside the locker rooms 10:05**

 **3rd person**

Raven moaned to himself as chung was taking time changing into his gym uniform before he heard a loud crash

"Ugh I know i'm going to regret this"

It wasn't long before a somewhat irritated raven walked into the girl's locker room to find chung on the floor with the tight looking shorts barely past his knees

You've got to be kidding me raven thought as he faced palmed to the defenseless chung

"Get your ass out there." raven yelled as chung hurried to get out of the locker room

As raven made his way to the exit of the locker he began to panic before realizing that a few girls were making there way down to the locker room/

O god if i walk out now my reputation will be ruined raven quickly assumed before turning around to find a good locker to hide in.

"I'm surprised ching is leaving for gym so early" said one of the female students

"Guess she is trying to be the early bird i guess" replied another

"Did you all hear something" a confused Rena replied

"You must be losing it Rena you should spend less time listening to other people's conversations it messes with your head you know" the second female repied

Raven sat in silence as he came face to face with a panicking elsword

"Care to tell me why your here" Raven asked

"Uh.. well.. You know doing my thing got to get out there you know" elsword said nervously

"So elsword. Remember how you owe me" raven whispered

"Nn-n-no you wouldn't" elsword said as he began to sweat furiously

"O yes i would" Raven said with a smirk

As a the two students and Rena were continuing their conversation while removing there clothes to change a loud noise was heard from one of the locker before elsword fell to the ground before the locker slammed shut.

"So lovely weather right?" elsword asked while knowing what was coming

As screams were heard from the locker room elsword ran out being chased out by an angry pair of females chasing him.

"Thank god that worked" raven said leaving the locker to only see a half naked elesis standing before him.

An awkward atmosphere filled the room as elesis covered her half naked body while giving a raven a cold stare signaling we are to never talk about this to anyone

Raven slowly caught on before leaving the room in a rush so no one else would see him

Huff huff* where is that little brat raven thought to himself before turning the corner to see chung sitting on a bench calmly waiting for him.

"CHUUUNG!" raven yelled before chasing the cross dressing male down the halls

 **10:15 gym**

 **Elsword's pov**

Why is it always me that gets hurt when i try to have a little fun i thought to himself while rubbing three noticeable bumps on his head

"Guess i got off easy since rena was there" i said under my voice

"Hm what did you do this time stupid"

I immediately turn around to see purple in my line of sight

"None of your business"

"Well whatever it is guess you got what was coming to ya." the brat said as a response

Before slowly walking to the teacher for instructions

I hate to admit it but she's right i pondered as i followed behind her

"Ok kids we going to start off with a fun game called dodge ball, 1 hit you're out this and as long as its a ball it works"

This can't be good for me something's bound to happen i thought to myself

As the teacher began to count down all the students prepared to rush for the balls in the middle of the gym luckily i had rena on my side but im still not sure if its enough to take on raven i hear he has a mean left arm. You know i always wondered why his left arm was his strong arm i thought.

Never mind that go to focus

"3..2...1…" was followed by a whistle as the both our teams began to rush to grab a ball

As i tried all i could to avoid the balls i noticed that the balls were not the soft fluffy kind but ablls of all sorts soccer balls, basket balls, and many more.

I heard a loud grunt from raven befor a bowling ball fell next to me

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND' i yelled while i stared at the adrenaline rushed raven before turning to the teacher.

"What balls a ball" the teacher shrugged

I'm going to die in this school i thought to myself

But wait it's not over yet i've got a plan up my sleeve.

I will calculate the trajectory of the ball to bounce off the near basketball hoop pole to proceed to bounce of the kids face that will come to meet ravens unsuspecting right side which is his weak point.

As i waited to see the next ball that was coming to me a basket ball came rolling by and of course i dived for it so no one would grab it before all my might i charged back aimed for the pole to take the shoot.

"HERE IT COMES!" i yelled before chucking the ball with all my might.

I closed my eyes and gave a smirk proud of my accomplishment to soon be hit by the same ball that came back after hitting a student that stepped in front of me shattering my main hopes of looking cool in front of everyone.

"Elsword" was the last thing i heard before passing out

 **Infirmary 11:00**

 **3rd person**

"Am i the only one to think its a little sad that he knocked himself out with the ball he threw" aisha said breaking the silence of the room as rena and raven just listened in.

"That's a little cruel don't you think." rena soon replied

"Not as cruel as what he did to that poor white haired kid over there." raven said with his arms crossed

"But i can say he fought hard.. To his own standards that is"

"At least he will be happy that all his friends are here" rena said to raven

"Wait a minute. Wheres eve?" a confused aisha responded

All of a sudden at the moment the word eve was mentioned the albino kid shoot up from his bed

"Do you mean the smartest of the smart, the angle from above, the glorious eve that i've been trying to get my hands on for years "

"Hentai" rena and aisha said in unison before raven asked the albino male who he was.

"O me, i am the glorious master add technical genius. Mask in all my glory" Before Add could even finish the gang turned to them selves with a sweat drop all thinking this kid must be out of his mind.

"Stop ignoring me!" add shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground repeatedly

" i use to be top of the class until she showed up."

"Do you mean me" eve replied as she walked into the room before shutting the door behind her

"It's not my fault you lost your position on the school boards" she said with a blank expression.

Eve soon turned to the outcold elsword and soon asked her friends what had happened. Within time all was explained and eve sat speechless in a nearby chair astonished by elsword's stupidity.

"Any ways not to be rude but where have you been?" Raven asked breaking the silence once again.

"I've been busy working on other important things" eve replied avoiding eye contact with raven

"Hmm let me guess you've been playing all those mmorpg again haven't you. To be honest your should take care better care of yourself and live a little instead of being cooped up in that big house our father owns all day" Raven lectured before rubbing under eves eye lids to reveal bags under her eyes.

"You don't know how people see me" eve said under her voice with an emotionless face to cover up her sadness.

"But hey i'm just trying to look after you wouldnt want anything bad happening to you, after all you look better when you're happy" Raven said before leaving the room with a small grin.

Nice clean up rena thought to herself after all raven and eve didn't get along too well in the past but it seems like they've grown closer.

As the door was shut add stood up from his bed angered by the show raven just put on nearly upsetting his goddess. Even though eve topped him he deeply respected eve as a person and looked up to her as an inspiration.

"Shouldn't you be lying down add." rena commented

"As if" add said getting up from his bed to chase down the spiky haired man.

Rena was a bit annoyed by adds action so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Add" rena growled "how about we get you back into bed whether you like it or not"

Add gave a strong goulp as rena approached him with a rope duck tape she pulled out from the supply cabinet in the room.

"NO G-G-Get away from me." D-D-DAAAHH" add screamed as his yells echoed through the halls

"Good job rena nice to know you got my back." Raven said to himself while walking down the halls

Hmm I feel like i'm forgetting something raven thought to himself.

 **Front of school by the flag pole**

"Raven please it's not funny anymore" chung said to himself while strapped to the flag pole with cross dresser drawn on his forehead in marker.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys heres another chapter hope you all like it theirs more to come and remember to review and share new ideas might use them in a few chapters in.**

 **Lunch room 12:00pm**

 **elswords**

after my little incident I decided to go the lunch room to grab something to eat to only run into Aisha and Rena.

"hey what's up." I asked awkwardly as I approached Aisha and Rena

"o hey Els." The two said in unison before we walked in a group to get our first meal of the day.

I was never really one to like school meals normally I have elesis to prepare my meals for me so It's not something I'm really use to at the moment.

Deciding on a small cut of some sander jerky I leave the line with the two to spot raven and eve silently eating their meals.

I always wonder what they were thinking, but soon gave up on the thought since they were always hard to crack.

"Hey Raven." I said a bit angry with a small punch to his back

Well I guess this was a bad time cause the moment the punch made contact with his back he began to start coughing from the food he was choking on cause of the unexpected punch.

Raven began to growl with his fist clenched looking like he was going to punch me out.

As I braced myself for the punch raven took a deep breath and let it go for some reason.

"I'll let you off this time cause of the bowling ball I guess I sort of deserved this." Raven commented

"I supposed you two are even now." Said eve emotionless as always

I guess I can take it easy for the rest of the day I mean what could possible happen within the next 2 and a half hours right.

Adds POV

"I can't believe that inferior blond managed to tie me up" I thought as I removed the tape from my mouth before sitting down at a table by myself.

Rumble*

"mmm I wish I had something to eat I'm starving I can't get lunch because I'm broke." I thought to myself before I turned my head to a red head with his hand out with a full plate of jerky.

What kind of wierdo gets nothing but jerky for lunch.

"Hey why don't u come eat with us you look hungry."

I looked at him a bit confused before asking him "what's the catch."

"Well you said you were hungry and I guess its sort off a way to repay you for before."

"Ok I guess I'll take up your offer but don't think this means anything." I said before joining their group.

After all I need to do what it takes to know all eves secrets.

"Tch" the moment I sat down the whole table just got quite and an awkward atmosphere filled the table. I guess with some peace and quiet I can finally chow down on all this jerky.

A loud crunch sound was made as I bit down on the jerky as I began to chew down on the jerky.

…

"what the hell is this! Can u even call this food? "I asked myself

"yeah it's pretty bad I guess I couldn't eat it either." elsword explained

"What kind of an apology contains something this bad. What do you think I am some garbage disposal? I asked

Elsword sat there in silence scratching the back off his head as the others giggled.

"You know add I feel that you will fit in with us if u stay." The blond interrupted

"don't mind elsword he's just stupid but be care full he's contagious." The purple haired girl commented

This is going to be a long year.

"O and how rude of us we never introduced ourselves I'm Rena"

"Aisha over here" the purple haired girl intruded

"You already know me but I'm elsword but you can call me els and that's raven and eve welcome to the group." he said with a smile and his hand out asking for a shake

"don't make this think we are even." I said before reaching out to shake his hand

"don't worry elsword will repay you one way or another isn't that right elsword." Raven added in

"Hey we are never to speak of this again… Wait what were you doing in the- "elsword said before getting his mouth covered by raven's hand.

Me, Rena, Aisha and eve just watched in confusion but we just shrugged it off.

I guess this is something I have to get used to.

1:00 training room

3rd person

"Ok raven let's see what you've got its been some time since we've sparred with each other." Elsword stated

Raven replied with a small nod while keeping a series face as if he were fighting for real.

Elsword and raven were going at each other with all the strength they had swinging and clanging swords with each other all while the class watched the two in th duel. Both fighters were using their own fighting styles to their advantage with elsword using the wooden longsword and raven holding a single edge blade. Even though raven had the strength advantage he struggled to keep up with the constantly moving elsword diving around avoiding his attacks and returning with counters.

"this could be a problem if this continues on I have the power to take him down but it's useless if I can't hit him." Raven thought to himself

"hehe getting a little slow their raven don't you think." Elsword commented while swinging his sword for a power full blow

"don't get cocky." Raven yelled blocking the hit a bit frustrated

Since raven was slowly coming to his rage elsword saw this as a chance to go for an attack on the over taker. After constant diving and taunting elsword took a final swing.

"Its over raven I win!" Elsword yelled

"I knew you would try something like this." Raven replied as he hit elswords sword snapping the long sword in two sending a dazed elsword flying back to the ground.

"Raven wins!" Camilla yelled

"maybe next time." Raven said while lending a hand down to elsword

Elsword grabbed ravens hand a bit bummed out about his loss on the first day of sparing. after all, elsword was the one to challenged elsword even though no one would mainly because of ravens threatening appearance.

"You got better but work on your speed bud your slowing down a bit" Elsword said

"humph all you did was tumble around as if you were scared to hit me." Raven replied with a stern face elsword did the same thing before they both busted out laughing

"all right you two get your asses out the arena." Camilla yelled

"gosh what a bi-." Elsword whispered to raven before being interrupted by Camilla "what was that elsword."

"N-n-nothing' elsword stuttered.

"alright next up is add and eve, chose your weapon add eve has her own"

"I don't use any of those vulgar weapons I have my own superior set of weapons." Add cockily said while reaching into his bag pulling out his dynamos.

"dominos?" elsword said before being hit on the back of the head by raven for is ignorance.

"so what do you have Eve? since your smart your weapons must be top of the line." Add asked anxious to know.

"if you must know I call them Moby and Remy. Eve replied while putting two blunt attachments on the two drones for adds safety.

"alright are you two ready"

Both add and eve showed their agreement with a nod

"3 2 1 go!"

On go add kicked his first dynamo at eve to test eves capability's to only have it blocked by a shield she had charged before the battle. The smell of burn ground filled the air as eve sent both drones charging at add as she jumped into the air for advantage. The drones approached add at a fast rate ending with one hitting him in the stomach after he evaded the first fast traveling drone. This only made add enjoy himself since he was being put the test.

'Is that all that your capable of I must have miss judge you really are weak." Add commented with a sickening grin.

After his cocky remark add charged at eve and hit it with a powerful charged bolt of electricity to only be stunned after finding out that the eve that was in front of him was only an illusion. Recovering from the shock he just endured add turned his head to Moby flying to his head. With few seconds to react add ducked avoiding the blow to the head excited from the adrenalin rush he was experiencing. Within the few seconds add had he turned around to knock the Moby drone out of the air with a bolt of electricity damaging it to the point where it was no longer usable.

"pulse cannon!" add yelled firing multiple electrical bullets at the air born eve.

The bolts followed eve's path as she desperately tried to avoid the bolts to only take a hit from 1 that she quickly shacked off to come face to with add charging at her at an alarming rate.

"Explosion impact." eve shouted wiping the explosive whip at add destroying his dynamos.

"My baby's!" add yelled devastated before sending a kick that hit Remy out of the arena

"Ha now you have no weapon!" add yelled to only be smacked into submission by eve

"ouch. I'd rather take a hit from one of those drones than have eve smack me point blank like that." Raven commented with a cringed

"looks like eve won" Camilla said

Eve silently stepped off the arena picking up her drones while add was left moaning about the slap he just took.

"uh… I guess that's it for the day class go do your teenage things." Camilla said dismissing the class.

"well I've got to go help Chung out before anyone sees him ill catch you guys later." Raven said while putting the one handed sword away.

"o-ok guess I'll take care of add." Elsword replied

"wait who's chung?"

Raven face palmed at elswords lack of common sense "uh never mind." He said befor leaving the room.

Elsword turned to add to find out that he was knocked out from the pain.

"Ooo you shouldn't sleep while their sharpie around." Elsword said pulling a marker from his back pocket

After school 3:00

3rd person

"So who is this scary man you were talking about." Raven asked chung

With hesitation chung stuttered before he finally broke down onto the ground. " He goes by the name ran but no one knows his true name I hear he runs a pretty fierce group, but please I don't want you to get involved in this I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"all this hero talk and you can barely protect yourself trust me you need me."

"but why do you chose to help me in the first place." chung asked desperate to know as the raven haired man kept walking.

"If you must know it's because a promise I made to a person that passed away. I agreed to help those that need it more to correct the things I have done in the past."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." chung said a bit depressed at raven response "but just so you know this guy has been after my dad's company for years and has been doing whatever it takes to get owner ship of it. The company called harmel Inc. if you haven't heard of it."

"that's all I really need to know anyways, but listen up this is what we are going to do and it involves you being bait who's the person to most likely come after you." Raven asked

Chung thought to himself for a good minute before he could come up with the person. "I got it he wouldn't come after me himself so I think he would send his goon victor."

"Can you give me a description."

"Yeah, he's a big guy not so much muscle but he stands about 7 ft. tall."

"Alright here's the plan-."


End file.
